What Little Is Left
by Elliot Grace And Theories
Summary: He had deserted and been deserted so many times that he believed it was an innate thing to do. He never pondered on the fact that maybe it was worth staying, that he was worth staying for. And as he watched her, he let it set in that finally he could have her, and she would stay. Gabriel/Olivia.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, Ricky would've died within chapters of meeting him.**_

 _ **After reading Deceptions, there is nothing that can stop me from writing a fic about my newest OTP. I don't think I've felt so strongly about a couple before, or as deprived as I felt after reading the third book. I've never understood the point of Ricky, and every time he appears I can't even appreciate his character because of how much he's simply IN THE WAY of Gabriel and Olivia's growing relationship. I'm done with him and he needs to be gone, honestly. Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this one shot I'm literally pulling out of thin air just because I need to write a fanfiction for this beautiful couple.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

* * *

He knew she had been in his kitchen. Which was not the problem. The problem was that she had seen the cans of beef stew, and he knew she had because when he opened the kitchen cabinet he'd stored them in, one of the cans were out of the neat row he put them into in the first place.

He was sure she didn't mean to snoop around his kitchen. She probably awoke during the night thirsty for water, and when she searched for a glass, she found the beef stew. Found it weird, put it back. Maybe planned to make fun of him in the morning for eating canned food when he can afford so much more.

Upon hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom, Gabriel shut the cabinet door, bracing himself for the teasing he was sure to come as soon as she saw him standing in the kitchen, appearing like a deer caught in headlights. But when Olivia did emerge from the bathroom, she only bid him a good morning.

'Should I make the coffee or am I still banned from the kitchen?'

'I never said you were banned from the kitchen.'

'You didn't need to say it for me to know it. But it's alright, I get it.' She shifted. 'So I can make the coffee?'

He hesitated, unwilling for her to intrude any further but not wanting to offend her. 'Of course.'

She picked up on his hesitation, of course she did. But like she did with the canned beef stew, she didn't comment. Simply filled the kettle and turned it on, and hunted through the pantry for the coffee.

They didn't say another word until they began working, splaying the folders of paperwork and information onto the coffee table as they had their energy boost. It was a Sunday, a day where going to the office to work was both unappealing and deterring at once. But Olivia had just returned from her two week vacation with Ricky, and despite staying up late researching the night before, her renewed energy meant she was ready to work no matter which day it was.

Although they didn't sit side by side on the couch, their coffees on the table did. And when Olivia accidently took a sip of his black coffee by accident and didn't spit it out or react to the sugarless, bitter taste like everyone else would, he knew she could be the one. But she was Ricky's, and so he pushed the thought out of his mind.

 _I chose Ricky._

 _We're just friends_

-X-

When he found out Patrick was his father, it was not from her. Nor was it from Patrick. Rather it was from overhearing the two of them talk when she had gone for a walk after an episode at Rose's house. Gabriel decided to follow her when he spotted Patrick approaching her with a neutral smile. From afar, he watched.

'You've done enough damage as it is, just leave him be now.' She warned him.

'No one in Cainsville will rest until you and Gabriel are together, Olivia. I am the least of your problems.' Patrick replied. 'You should be more worried about your lover rather than Gabriel right now.'

'I won't let you hurt either of them,' she said harshly.

'I won't hurt them, you can be sure of that.' He smirked, 'but maybe you should consider the fact that the only person hurting Gabriel at the moment is you. By being with the other person you insist on protecting.'

'Gabriel doesn't see me in that way,' Olivia's voice wavered slightly.

'I may have done no fathering to him, but you can be assured that I can see Gabriel's emotions better than most, perhaps even more than he does. Blood calls to blood, Olivia.'

They had already agreed on going back to his apartment after visiting Rose, but after Olivia returned from her talk with Patrick, she could sense Gabriel's anger and the tension in his aura.

'I can stay in Cainsville tonight.' She said, shifting a little. 'You look like you want to be alone.'

'It's fine,' he said through gritted teeth.

He could tell she wanted to argue, but decided not to.

When they returned to the apartment, he was quiet, and she only asked him if he wanted coffee before lapsing into silence.

When he said he was going to bed several hours earlier than planned, as they were going to stay up researching, she finally broke. 'Are you okay?'

He tensed. 'I'm fine.'

'Did something happen with Rose while I went for a walk?'

'No.'

'Then what happened? You were...in a relatively good mood today.'

He turned to her. 'When were you going to tell me?'

Her brows furrowed, bemused. 'Tell you what?'

'About Patrick. That he's my father.'

Her eyes widened in surprised and shock before realization dawned on her. 'You followed me. Rose wouldn't have told you.'

His hands clenched. 'Good to know Rose was also in on it.'

Her expression morphed into an apologetic one. 'I'm sorry. We agreed not to tell you because we thought...that you wouldn't take it well. You didn't need that extra burden.'

'You didn't think it was my right to know?' He demanded, feeling his anger increase tenfold by the second.

'I know. Believe me I thought about it. But we've been through so much it was the last thing you needed on your plate. And,' she stepped closer, closing the distance between them. Suddenly the air was too hot and the atmosphere too claustrophobic. 'It didn't matter. It doesn't change anything. It is only biological, it doesn't mean anything.'

Didn't she understand? That this was about things beyond their case, beyond Cainsville and Welsh mythology that wasn't mythology after all. This was about his mother, a woman who abandoned him despite the fact that he never lost faith. It was about the fact that he was alone for so long that he never knew what it meant to have a relationship with other people, never loved or trusted anyone more than he did himself. He abandoned before he could be abandoned, never invested in what he didn't believe in. Didn't know what it meant to care for another person. And all along, his father had been there, lurking in the background of his tragedy. But she did understand. He saw it in her eyes.

He shook with anger and hatred, rage coming off him in waves, and yet, Olivia didn't back away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into herself in an embrace that felt so sorrowfully right and devastatingly wrong that he felt as though he was losing himself in the confusion.

'I'm so sorry,' she murmured, and he knew it wasn't because she kept his heritage a secret. It was an apology for everything that happened, not to her, or them, or his mother. It was an apology for everything that happened to him, and he didn't know why he felt as though his long abandoned wounds were stitching together, attempting to salvage what little hope was left 'I'm so sorry, Gabriel.' His nose brushed against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her form, struggling to maintain his breathing.

' _Olivia._ '

-X-

He told her he didn't plan to go back to Cainsville for a while. She agreed that it was a good decision. They didn't talk about that night again, although they did talk about Patrick and his motivations with his mother. The topic never diverged further than the facts, and what emotions were revealed that night were a secret between just the two of them. The only thing left that only they shared.

Since she told Ricky everything about the fae and her parents' case, there was nothing left of his own that he only shared with Olivia. Ricky was everything she could hope for; support for when she felt close to breaking down from the weight of it all, confidante for everything they learned that she could discuss with him and dissect further, help for investigation and research. As dramatic as it was, Gabriel felt as though his purpose in her life was complete, and although she was fully satisfied with their transactional exchange, he was left deprived, wanting but never daring to have more.

But after that night, he felt a shift in their relationship. And a month later, when she rocked up at his apartment with Chinese and wine, she didn't accept no for an answer.

'Did Ricky drop you off?' He asked.

'I came by taxi,' she replied cheerfully.

'Weren't you with Ricky? If he couldn't bring you I could've picked you up. You should've called.' He refuted.

She sipped her glass. 'Well I didn't. Let's keep eating, you've barely touched yours,' she laughed.

It wasn't unusual to see Olivia in a good mood, but something about tonight felt not quite right. Unsure of how to approach the topic however, he decided to do as she said. When she asked how his day went, he replied as usual, discussing the details of his newest case. She hummed and nodded where she needed to, devoting all her attention to his words. She always did, but something about this time felt untamed, wild. As though she was letting herself go.

'You won't feel well in the morning,' he said after she finished her fourth glass and was about to pour her fifth. He took the bottle from her and set it on the other side of the table.

She rolled her eyes. 'It's Saturday tomorrow.'

'Doesn't mean you should wake up sick.' And hungover.

She didn't reply, falling quiet. He didn't dare ask what happened, lest he encourage her silence further and she shut herself off completely. It was unlike her, but not unseen, especially when she was drunk.

'Ricky and I broke up today,' she said.

Mildly surprised, he put down his fork. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I broke it off.'

At his raised brows, she laughed. 'Wondering why?'

'If you're ready to share.'

'I really did love him,' she began, sitting up. 'He was a good person. There was nothing I didn't love.'

He didn't want to be so pleased at the break up, and wanted her to realize he was pleased even less. But he couldn't stop the question from slipping out. 'But?'

She pondered a little. 'I guess he just wasn't you.'

He froze, blood humming in his ears. She didn't notice as she stood. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' She stumbled slightly on her short journey to the bathroom, and he only took a moment longer to register that Olivia _loved him_ before he stood and packed up the mess they made.

When she returned, the coffee table was clean and her blanket on the couch was set. She smiled at him. 'Thanks,' she slightly slurred. If he didn't know her drunken state so well, he could've sworn she was sober.

'Night, Gabriel,' she muttered as she pulled the blanket over herself and snuggled into the pillow.

'Night,' he said. Turning the lights off, he stared at her silhouette for a moment before retreating to his room. He didn't sleep that night, succumbing only when it was near dawn and he was exhausted from turning her words over in his mind.

-X-

The next morning, he awoke to the smell of coffee. Sparing a glance at the bedside clock, he swore when he realized it was passed midday.

Quietly leaving his room after putting on some decent clothes, he watched her move around the kitchen, frying eggs and flipping a few pancakes, their coffees were already set on the counter. And as he watched her, he let it set in that finally, _finally_ he could have her. He could kiss her and she would probably kiss back. He could hold her without reserve, without guilt. And he believed she would stay. He had deserted and been deserted so many times that he believed it was an innate thing to do. He never pondered on the fact that maybe it was worth staying, that he was worth staying for. And yet, she was here, frying him eggs that she would probably burn and serve pancakes that would probably be undercooked.

When she finally noticed him, she smiled. 'This is my thanks for putting up with me last night. Not sure if it'll come out right but I thought I'd try.'

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' he replied, taking a seat on the counter.

They ate in silence, until she asked, 'what's the plan for today?' So she planned to stay with him. He didn't dare show it, but he felt pleased.

'I didn't have anything planned.'

'We can just lounge around all day,' she offered.

'Guess you're determined to spend it with me then,' he said.

'Well if you'd rather I spend it with someone else...'

'It's fine.'

'You make it sound like I'm a burden.'

'You're not,' he assured.

'I'm glad.'

-X-

Their first kiss was a six days later. It wasn't planned, but the lead up was undeniable after a week of unhidden sexual tension and stolen glances and lots of Lydia's eye rolls. It was after yet another dinner at his house, this time purposeful so they have privacy. She insisted on pizza, which he disliked as it required eating without cutlery, but he didn't complain.

When they were finally done, she was carrying the dishes to the kitchen when he followed her and enclosed his arms around her from behind. Dropping the plates and glasses into the sink, she turned in his hold. 'Took you a while,' she murmured, arms wrapping around his neck.

'Wasn't sure if you remembered admitting you and Ricky broke up.' He confessed.

'I do.' She grinned. 'I also remember what I said afterwards.' She tugged him down, and when their lips met, he felt himself getting lost in the feel of her, the taste of her. He pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily and she returned it with equal fervour, fingers entwining in his hair.

Their kisses exchanged what words couldn't.

 _I love you_

 _I choose you_

He'd never felt so at peace.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Drop in a review and let me know what you think?**_

 _ **Love & Respect **_

_**xx**_


End file.
